A Happy Plegian Family
by imthepunchlord
Summary: A long drabble of a happy, but strange Plegian family. twin Morgans included.


**You guys have no idea how long I've been wanting to do another Henry/Robin fic but just _couldn't think of anything_. **

**XD it was so frustrating.**

 **Thankfully, I was able to think of something! Woo~**

 **So, this is a really, really long drabble, set loosely in the game world, there are twin Morgans (female Marc), and there will be slight, implied pairings with the twins near the end. Nothing majorly romantic though. This is mostly a family fic and will not dive into further detail romantically, at least for the twins. Expect Henry/Robin fluff.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Henry couldn't help but stare. His ever constant smile was replaced by a look of sure curiosity, and maybe even a tint of skeptical wonder. Equally curious golden brown eyes stared back at him, a shade similar to the molten eyes of his wife whom he adored so much.

According to his wife, _this_ was his son.

His son Morgan.

It was a strange thing to think.

 _His son Morgan_.

By appearance, Henry could believe it. Morgan had snow white hair (then again, both he and Robin had white hair too), and his wife's golden eyes. His own personal treasure trove to cherish. Looking closer, he could even note that they had slightly red hues to them, much like his own eyes. And then there was his smile. It was almost as constant as his own, and just as big too.

Robin never had huge smiles. Her smiles were small and warm, so content and welcoming, Henry often felt like he could fly like his crows whenever he received one. But Morgan's were huge, like his, and he smiled so often, just like him. But unlike his, his smiles were honest and happy. His whole mouth was honest. He didn't smile when he was agitated, he frowned. He didn't smile when he was uneasy, he cringed. He was so open and honest with his emotions, and just so accepting; much like his Robin.

Henry concluded that he got his openness from Robin, and his positivity and smiles from him. It left him happy and proud.

And there was more he got from them, maybe from both of them.

Despite the broad friendly smile he had in place, Morgan's golden eyes were sharp. He was staring back at Henry, probably trying to process if this was his Father as Robin claimed him to be.

It almost reminded Henry of the first time he met Robin, on the battlefield of Carrion Isle; her golden eyes sizing him up, accessing his use, his strengths, and his weaknesses; before she approached him and asked him to partner up with her.

"With our combined magic, we can hit the farther targets," she told him then, leaving Henry a little bewildered that she was fine with working with him immediately, not that he was going to complain. It turned out quite fun blasting Risen together.

And now here was his son, eyeing him just like Robin, sizing him up and studying him. He really did get a lot from Robin.

"So you're my Father?" the boy finally spoke up, tilting his head as he eyed him, taking him in like he was a strange being.

In all honesty, Henry heartily agreed.

He was quite strange.

"Apparently!" the sorcerer chimed. "And you're my son." He whole heartily believed it. Just from one look over, one long observation, Henry knew that the boy was his. He may have gotten a lot from Robin, but there were traits from him there.

Morgan blinked in wonderment at the statement, but his smile grew, so big and warm; it was a beautiful mix.

Henry felt his own smile grow, a rare truly happy one. His second pair of treasured his eyes gleamed as Morgan came forward, boldly hugging the sorcerer. Henry was so caught off guard, he couldn't move for a few seconds as his son squeezed him tight. "I'm happy to have finally met you!" Morgan exclaimed.

Henry's smile shrunk, mirroring his wife's small, warm smile with his own as he returned the hug, soaking in the feel of the sturdy frame against his own, finding that it did feel right in a sense.

This was his son.

He almost couldn't quite believe it.

But it was.

It was his son.

* * *

"I'm glad to see that you and Morgan are getting along," Robin commented from their bed, sorting through paperwork. Henry responded in a giggly hum, twirling her long ivory blonde hair around his finger absent, simply enjoying the soft feel of the strands. It was a rare time that she actually let her pigtails down, and like a waterfall of snow, her hair sprawled over her back in a sheet of white.

Long enough that he could easily reach and play with it from where he lied behind her, keeping her company while she worked.

With a giggly hum, he responded, "Why of course! He's a great kid so far. He even knows some dark magic!" he exclaimed, giddy enough to jump from the bed and hop around in excitement.

Robin wasn't a dark mage. Not one of any kind, and could never bring herself to touch upon those dark arts. That meant someone had to teach Morgan those dark arts.

And that meant Henry was _there_ to teach him how.

He was _there_ in his son's life.

Finding out of his selective amnesia, that he only remembered Robin; Henry silently dreaded that meant he was hardly with them. That perhaps he died early in Morgan's life. He was far from scared of death, but the thought that he wound up leaving the two alone for so long left him grimacing.

What sort of Father and husband was he going and dying early and leaving his precious family alone?

Even more so that he made a promise to stay with Robin forever.

And then he up and goofed in the future, or so it appears.

But in order for Morgan to learn dark magic, that must mean he was around long enough to teach his son those arts, and long enough that he was able to get as far and be as strong as he was.

…Henry drooped when he realized that could also mean that Morgan just learned from another dark mage… though he'd surprised at the thought and idea that Robin would trust their kid with some other dark mage to teach him magic.

No, it was him.

Robin would only trust him to teach Morgan dark arts.

That actually reminded him, perhaps it was time to test and see how much of a hexer his son was…

Robin gave a chuckling sigh at that. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting him to know dark magic, and to be a dark mage much less."

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"Oh no! It doesn't, I'm just a little surprised. I would have thought he'd be another tactician. Especially since he's so eager to be a better one…"

Humming, Henry offered, "Maybe our other kid would be one?"

Robin turned to him, blinking at the statement. "Other kid?" she repeated slowly. Almost like the concept was utterly alien to her.

"Well yeah, other kid. Or kids. I do like kids you know," Henry said, a warm blush glowing on his cheeks. Just as much as he enjoyed kids, he also enjoyed the act of having kids…

"I… I never considered us having another kid," she mumbled, hand on her chin, frowning at this.

Henry frowned, resuming twirling her hair around. "You think Morgan's our only kid?"

"Well… I always thought as much. So far Chrom's the only one with another kid, everyone else has one, and their memories intact. You would think they'd mention if they had a sibling, just so they can help search and keep an eye out for them. I presumed that Morgan was our only child too. But… maybe… There is a chance…"

"So you would not mind having another kid?" he asked.

"With you Henry, I would not mind at all," she told him, jumping when he sudden came around and kissed her.

The paperwork was soon forgotten, winding up wrinkled, slightly crushed, and swept to the hard floor below as their bed creaked while breathy moans and purrs filled the air.

* * *

Henry was so happy he could scream.

His son, was _surrounded by crows_.

Evidently something else he inherited.

Animals adored him.

Particularly crows.

Oh this was just perfect!

"Hello Father!" Morgan waved, the crows bouncing up and down his arms, echoing his greeting in loud, ruckus caws.

"Heya Morg!" he returned, beaming as he watched the crows fly and perch all over his son. And he wasn't even bothered. It took Robin a few peeks to get used to crows hanging close to her, perching on her shoulders, and table, and head. And just hanging close in general. While she's still not crazy about having crows flock around her, she wasn't so against them anymore. She even carried little treats for them.

And here was his son, engulfed by crows just like his old man.

He could die happy now.

Well, not yet.

He'd do his best not to die yet.

"I've never seen my crows flock to someone like that, not even with Rob!" he exclaimed, reaching over and ruffling the chest feathers of one crow. It cooed happily at the contact, nibbling at his fingers.

Grinning, Morgan explained, "I've had crows with me for as long as I could remember. And Mother never shooed them away either… so I spent a lot of company with crows. I can even understand them a bit. A little weird isn't it?"

"Not at all," Henry reassured him, the warmth in his chest spreading through him. the crows stayed with his family. Even after his presumed death, Robin even kept them around, trusted them to stay with their son.

He really did marry the perfect woman.

"Did you know that I also can understand animals?" Henry piped, curious to see if Morgan knew that detail or not.

His son gaped at him, clear awe in his expression. "You can?!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"That's amazing! Mother could never understand the crows like I did, but she knew their behavior enough to trust them to guide us around. This is amazing! I got talking to animals from you!"

"I guess so~ Part of it was that I was raised by an animal you know."

"Really?"

The crows perched and settled between them as Henry explained, "Yep. I met a wolf as a kid when my parents didn't want me around, I named him 'Wolfy' cause I'm so original," he cackled, "but Wolfy raised me better than them… and I'm glad to see that we both, or Robin at least, did a good job raising you."

Morgan's smile dropped as he frowned. "I'm sure you were there too Father."

"Perhaps," the sorcerer bid, "I guess I was around long enough to teach you quite a bit of dark magic."

Morgan's eyes widened at the statement before he beamed. "Yeah! I bet you were! It had to be you! I can't think of anyone else that taught me how to use dark magic!"

Henry smiled, happy that he was around long enough to teach him, and while the boy didn't remember him, evidently his lessons stuck. "Oh!" Henry started, "That reminds me, how are you on cursing and hexing?"

Morgan stared at him, tilting his head as he repeated the two.

Ah. Evidently they didn't get far enough into the lessons. "Alright Morg, I hope you're ready, you're going to learn from the hex master from now on!"

"Really? You're a hex master?"

"You bet I am, no hex or curse has ever pierced me! And no son of mine is going to be vulnerable to hexes and curses!"

Morgan blinked before smirking, his golden eyes narrowing at the set challenge. "Alright. Teach me the ways of cursing Father."

"Atta boy!" Henry cheered.

* * *

Robin decided that yes, Morgan was definitely Henry's son.

Evidently learning curses and hexes (specifically how to defend against them), wasn't the only project Morgan had going on with Henry.

There was also trying to spark some memory of his father.

And for some reason that involved banging himself up against a wall…

Don't tell her he got Henry's masochism…

"You really shouldn't have done that," Robin scolded, slowly wrapping up Morgan's bloodied head, watching him wince every time the bandage put a little too much pressure on the gash. Perhaps she should take him to Lirbra…

"I know," Morgan sighed, "and I'm sorry for worrying. But I really want to remember Father…"

"I'm sure you will in time," she reassured.

He chuckled, his smile growing as his amber eyes gleamed. "You know, Father was pretty upset too"

"Good. I'd have to give him a talking to if he wasn't"

"It's actually the first time I've seen him mad. And he looked _scary_. Though he didn't yell at me, he gave me a fierce scolding. Said only he could get away with hurting himself."

Robin frowned, resisting the urge to smack her forehead. That idiot.

"He threatened to hex me in place if I did it ever again."

Robin sighed, "He's not supposed to hex his own son—"

"No it's ok Mother!" Morgan insisted, "it'll be a good chance to practice counter hex!"

"…Morgan you are forbidden for hurting yourself again just so you can practice hexing."

"Aw but Mother—"

"I said no."

He pouted at that, before asking, "Hey… have you ever remembered anything?"

Robin stilled for a moment, considering, before resuming her work. "In truth… no. I really don't remember much. I know I discovered my own Father… and maybe my twin… but I don't remember them. I don't know if I'll ever end up remembering. And honestly, I'm ok with that. I still have you and Henry."

Morgan hummed at that before asking, "So… I don't remember you ever talking about Grandfather… do you not want us to see him…? Or my… aunt or uncle?"

Robin paused, turning her golden brown eyes down to him, considering while he stared back. "I… I don't know them, and when I met them, I didn't particularly care for them. I'm sorry to say that I think it's best not to meet them."

"Oh…"

"There we go," Robin decided, smiling at her handy work. Not bad. Still… "You should probably drop by Libra just in case. You probably gave yourself a slight concussion beating yourself up enough to pass out. Libra, or Lissia or Maribelle would be the people to really see, not me."

Morgan chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's a bit of an old habit… I always came to you when I got hurt. Which did kinda happen often…"

Oh dear Naga, her son did inherit Henry's masochism.

The boys in her life were going to be the death of her.

* * *

Oh man this brought back memories! Henry grinned as he walked around an old ruined village that he recognized as his own. Who else could do such damage anyway?! He'd recognize his scorch mark anywhere!

Oh! There was his old school!

And there's the medical building, and oh man, was that his house? Damn he did a number on it.

And… was that a stranger standing in the middle of his old burnt up village?

Now how curious was that?

"Heyo!" Henry shouted, waving his hand out to the hooded stranger. They started at his shout, turning to him. It was at that moment that Henry saw a small pack of wolves standing near them, eyeing him with cold eyes. He could even hear them growl from where he stood. Not one to be intimidated by such creatures, he boldly came closer, his crows fluttering around him, cawing and screeching.

The wolves bared their fangs and snapped at his approach, one almost biting him. Henry laughed, tapping that one's nose. "My my, these guys sure are protective!" he noted, laughing as the wolf snarled in sharp agitation.

"They are quite fond of me," the stranger agreed, _her_ voice pretty soft and chiming, with a curious tone in it. "You're not scared of them?"

"Naw, I could never be scared of a wolf, even if they were chewing me up!"

She giggled at the statement. "These guys would, I've seen what they're capable of." She turned and pointed, showing a Henry a few fresh corpses that he didn't see earlier. "They taught those brigands a good lesson for coming at me."

Henry whistled in wonder at the sight. "Damn they did a good job."

"Yep!"

"So… what brings you and your wolves here huh?"

The stranger paused, her visible lip dipping down into a curious frown. "I don't know," she admitted, "I just woke up here, and these wolves accept me and were watching out for me… I've actually been looking for someone, we've been wandering around all of Plegia to try and find them."

"Oh? Maybe I can help ye with that."

"Maybe," she agreed, reaching up and pulling her hood down. Henry's smile dropped as he stared at the _white_ hair and _red_ eyed girl before him, smiling a _small and warm smile_. "I'm Marc," she introduced, "and I'm searching for my Mother—"

"Robin?" he guessed knowingly.

The shock on her face answered his question.

"H-how—"

He reached out his hand, smiling, "I think I would recognize our own daughter, wouldn't you?"

She stared at him in awe, the wolves silent as they observed. "F-Father?" she breathed.

"It's good to finally meet you Marc."

Her red eyes swelled at started to water, her lips trembling as she rushed forward, and much like Morgan did, squeezed him tightly into a hug. Smiling softly, henry returned, rubbing her back gently as he murmured, "Let's go see the rest of the family, hm?"

* * *

"How long are you going to hide under the sheets?" Robin sighed, eyeing the bundle in the bed.

"She doesn't remember me either," came a jumbled reply, her husband trying to bury himself deeper into the bed. After Marc was revealed to them, it became quite clear very quickly that once again, she only remembered Robin.

Not Henry.

And surprisingly, not Morgan either.

Though perhaps not since Morgan couldn't recall her either…

Robin sighed, tugging at one of her pigtails in annoyance. Did amnesia run in the family now? Did she start some trend? "Come on Henry, you can't sulk in bed all week."

"I can!" came the childish reply.

"Didn't you have a hex lesson with Morgan today?"

Some unintelligible grumble replied back, making Robin roll her eyes. "I'm sorry it came out this way Henry," she said patiently, "but I don't think this issue could really be helped… we just gotta make the best of it."

Her husband jerked up, the sheets flying off of him as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "Easy for you to say! _You're_ remembered!"

He then quickly drooped, pulling the sheets up and around him like it was some depressing cloak. "That's it," he murmured, "I must have died early in the future… I broke my promise to you!" he suddenly wailed, slamming himself back into the bed, pulling the sheets over him.

Sitting on the bed, Robin dropped down, lying beside Henry and staring up at the roof of the tent, just keeping him company while he sulked and moped beside her. "I really don't think it matters," she murmured to him. "Our children are still our children."

"I know," he said softly, rolling closer to her. "I'm just bummed that I wasn't…"

"I know," she eased, rolling to her side to face him. Reaching out, she lifted the sheet, leaning forward and brushing her nose against his, catching him in slight surprise. Smiling, she said, "That's why it's important to take this chance to spend time with them now, right?"

Amber eyes stared into wide eyed reds, her husband blinked a few times, taking in the info before beaming once more, his red eyes closing as he smiled. "You're right," he said. "I shouldn't take this chance to be in their lives. Hm… I wonder if Marc wants to learn how to counter curses."

Robin chuckled, "You better go ask huh?"

"I definitely should!"

* * *

Morgan and Marc sat across from each other, eyeing one another up, not entirely sure what to make of the other. Just a few days ago they met their (presumed) twin. Neither knew what to think.

They were happy to hear it, for sure they were.

But at the same time… they alien, like a stranger.

What did they have in common?

Same parents for sure, same love for Mother, same white hair, both smiled a lot, both loved and could understand animals, and both wanted to be tacticians.

You would think then that they would have a lot to chat about. But as they sat across from one another, they couldn't think of anything to talk about. What do you say to a sibling you never knew you had?

But these were the children of Robin and Henry! The most sociable people in the army! How could they not connect and talk to one another?!

Morgan frowned, puzzled at what to do about this. "We…" he started, finally breaking the silence, "should do something… siblingy."

Marc offered a small smile. "Yeah, I think so too… but what?"

Morgan drooped, "I don't know… what do siblings normally do?"

"I don't remember coming across many siblings," Marc admits.

"Uhhhh," Morgan hummed, "well I observed Lucina and Inigo, they seem to fight all the time… or a bit anyway."

"…I don't think our parents would like us fighting."

"And I really don't want to fight either," he admits, "getting into an argument with someone makes me queasy."

"I don't mind an argument," she said, "but I'm not crazy about being yelled at either."

"So we should do something besides fighting. Uhhh, I wonder, what are your memories of Mother?"

"I got a whole lot."

"Me too! Like, whenever we were in Plegia, we'd split an eel pie!"

"Or sitting by the campfire roasting bear meat!"

"Oh those are always so good!"

"Mmm, eel pie. I miss eel pie."

"How about next time we're in Plegia, we split an eel pie together?"

"That sounds like a plan to me!"

Morgan beamed, "You know, I don't think this sibling stuff will be so hard after all."

Marc chuckled, "Yeah, I think we'll make it work."

* * *

While Robin would never openly admit it, she did appreciate the sorcerer wear. The material was light, thin, and best of all, see through. While her husband didn't have the broadest or strongest of chests, he didn't have a small, skinny frame either. It was a body that was nicely in the middle between strong and frail.

Even if his body leant a little more too frail side of the scale.

It didn't make Robin appreciate the class any less or her husband any less. She still found herself lightly resting her hand on his warm chest, feeling the firmness and his heartbeat under her palm, pounding away after the adrenaline of a new fight, or just for being close to him.

And Henry, the dastard, knew of this fondness and attraction she had with his class.

The dark mage always smirked a gleeful but evil, evil smile whenever her hand flickered over his chest. "I guess you just can't keep your, _hands_ off me, huh Robby?" he teased, waving a Risen arm around while she blushed and grumbled, keeping her hands to herself.

"Shut up," she'd grumble back, blushing whenever he joked and teased about her attraction. He just had to soak it all up like a sponge.

She did not expect Henry to state one day that she herself was quite the tease.

"What?" she repeated, utterly baffled at this statement.

"It's true," Henry stated, pointing at her. More specifically, at her large purple, almost black cloak, embodied and decorated in gold. "It always drives me crazy to see you in that. Almost all the time I want to rip it off cause I know the goodies that are under it."

"Henry!" Robin squealed, blushing while he cackled.

* * *

Robin warily held out her hand, letting the wolves sniff it, their sharp eyes peering at her like she was some strange being they weren't to show of.

They like you," Marc reassured, clapping as she jumped up and down.

Smiling warily, Robin uttered shakily, "Good to know..." Turning to Marc, she asked, "So these wolves helped you when you woke?"

"Yep, I was lying in the sand and woke up to them lickings my face!" Marc giggled, reaching down and scratches hinges behind one's ear. "These guys were closest to family... Till Father found me of course. I'm so glad that these guys have been allowed to stick around."

"Chrom and I agree that so long as no one gets bitten it's fine for them to be here... did you know that your Father was also pretty much raised by a wolf too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were pretty close."

"You think he enjoys having wolves around again?"

"Heya girls!" Henry shouted, waving at them. Yipping, the wolves charged towards him, which the sorcerer opened his arms widea for them, laughing as they jumped him. When he was tackled to the ground, they licked and nibbled at him, making her husband giggle glee.

"Oh yeah," Robin sighed.

He was going to smell like wolf breath tonight...

* * *

"And so, you got to always be constantly aware, for you can get hexes at any time you know, and no hex will torment my kids, at least not on my watch! I'll murder anyone who does..."

Marc gigled, "Aw, that's so swwet Father."

Marc only raised a brow, uttering, "I don't know if that necessary Father..."

Henry hummed, tapping his chin. "Well I guess it's true, Tharja tries to hex ya Mom all the time and she's still alive... isn't she trying to hex you now Morg? To hook up with her kid Noire?"

"...She is?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you fall in love naturally. Tharja isn't going to force my so to love her kid!"

"...So you never put a spell on Mother?" Marc asked.

"Absolutely NOT! I'll have you know I never put a single curse on her! Well, except for a ward, wasn't going to let that dark mage mess with Robby's feelings! Especially after we started to see each other more."

"So you never did any th ING to secure Mother for you?" Morgan asked.

"Nope! Although, I might have cursed a few single guys that were lurking around too close... it's fine son! They were practically little baby curses, no harm done at all!" Plus she would know if he did something. Then he would have been in deep shit.

"So... you are able to change someone's feelings for you with curses?" Marc asked.

"Yes! Though I highly don't suggest it. While it's nice having an easily manipulative servant, a fake love is noting in comparison to real. I should know. If I hexed your Mother into loving me, well... I might have ended up quite bored with her. Would I? Maybe..."

"I won't hex anyone to change their feelings," Morgan reassured.

"Thatta boy!"

Marc hummed though, curling a bit of her hair around her finger. "Though it wouldn't be bad to know how to do it if they annoy me..."

"Oh I know what you mean I wouldn't _kill_ Tharja, whenever she tries to hex Robin or Morgan, well, lets just say she gets nipped back. Oh! This is another good chance too dive further into counter curses!"

* * *

Morgan looked up when he heard choppy loud steps behind him, looking up to see the ever scowling Severa stalking up to him, her red eyes narrowing at the sight of him. Not that Morgan was deterred. Both he and Marc got Father's lack of care to any scowls of displeasure directed at them. "Hi Severa!" he bid with a slight wave, his fingers bloodied black from the Risen carcass he was poking around.

She cringed at the sight of it, wrinkling her nose like it was something foul that he was touching.

And yes, it was.

Mother, who has for the most part gotten used to being around dead things a lot, especially with three dead creepy obsessed mages in her family, still makes it clear to him and Marc that other people don't appreciate as much as they or their Father does.

Best to keep their enjoyments to themselves, unless asked of course.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

Her scowl seemed to get deeper. Stiffly, she pointed up to the trees above, specifically to his crows. "One of your blasted birds stole my Mother's ring! The one I brought back with me!"

Morgan blinked, then looked up, seeing the guilty party above. "Ah."

"Ah?! Ah! That's all you can say about this?!"

"Well crows are greatly attracted to shiny objects, and it is a pretty ring. Can you blame her?"

"Just. Get. It." she growled.

"Ok," he agreed. Reaching his hand up, he flicked his fingers at the crow, smiling as a few flew down and perched around his shoulders. Including the thief. Easily he plucked the ring from her beak, turning to Severa, he held out the now blood covered ring with a smile. "Here ya go!" he chirped, the crows flocking on his shoulders and arm cawing at her in echoing encouragement.

Severa didn't take the ring like he expected. She cringed and wrinkled her nose as the dirtied trinket. "You expect me to take it _now_? I want it cleaned first!"

He supposed that was fair. It was _her_ ring that the crow stole. And nobody liked having something that belonged to her parents, something extra precious too, dirtied up. Smiling, he reassured her, "I know just a place to get it clean!"

Severa eyed him warily as he got up and trailed after him and the crows as they made their way through the trees. She blinked when they came across a river, easy flowing and lovely. "How long did you know about this?" she asked.

Morgan hummed as he started to clean the ring, and his hands, in the water, washing away the Risen residue. "The crows told me about it a while ago. And the wolves told Marc too. I say we've known about it... a few days now."Standing up, he shook his hand and the ring, inspecting the lovely silver trinket for any remaining residue. He was happy to say it looked clean as new. "There you go Severa," he said, holding it out to her. "Better now?"

She eyed the ring before taking it from his hand. "Thanks," she grumbled, rolling it in her fingers, doing one last thorough inspection.

"Any time!" he reassured, "I'll talk to the crows and make sure they won't do something like that ever again."

"Please do," she harrumphed. "And... thanks."

He smiled and waved after her as she walked away, the ring safely on her finger once more. "She's so nice," he told his crows, going back to the Risen body while they cawed back at him, a little baffled by his statement.

Severa nice?

* * *

It was late into the evening when Robin _finally_ decided to retire. Yawning as she stretched back, mindful of the crow sleeping on her shoulder, Robin slouched in her chair, rubbing her eyes as a last effort to stay awake enough to retire to her tent. The wolf that laid behind her echoed her yawn, stretching out slightly before falling limp and going back to sleep.

Gently taking the crow in hand, she set the bird on her desk, grasping the candle to light her way and carefully eased around the wolf. Despite her best effort it woke, and sleepily trailed after her as she left her study and made her way towards the tent she shared with Henry.

Imagine her slight surprise to see _three_ people in their bed.

Henry laid in the middle, dozing deeply; with Morgan and Marc snuggled up to either side of him.

Smiling fondly, she set the candle down, blew it out, and slipped into the bed with them. Her forehead rested against her husband's, while one arm reached over him and Marc to lightly rest on Morgan.

"Goodnight," she whispered to them.

* * *

"Teach me how to dance," Marc demanded, walking beside the slightly nervous male dancer. Her red eyes were bright as she peered up at him, making him tug at his shirt warily. "I... I don't know Marc..."

"You really don't want a partner cause you're shy?" she asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"No!" Inigo insisted, "it... it takes quite a lot of skill to dance."

"You're just nervous cause I would get to see you dance," she stated.

Inigo blushed, "Well yeah! It's something private, and, and it's not ready yet and I don't think I'm good enough yet and..."

"Wouldn't you have _better_ practice if you had a dancing partner?"

"...I, I guess... In a sense... Mother sometimes dances with Father, and they do look good sometimes, though Father isn't as good as Mother, she certainly does look more... confident. Yeah, confident."

"So maybe having a _dancing partner_ would help you with your practice," she said slyly, smirking as she silently congratulated herself in her cleverness.

Inigo caught it too, blushing while he grumbled something inaudible. "I guess," he managed.

"Yes!" Marc whooted, "I want to learn the Plegian Hula!"

"Hey! I don't know that one!"

"What?! Aren't you one of the greatest dancers in the world? And the first male dancer too?! Shouldn't you know this stuff?"

"I-I only know Feroxi and Ylissen dances, Mother kept me as far away from Plegia as possible. Much less learning their dances... you know, I really wouldn't mind seeing Plegian dances."

Marc sighed nostalgically. "I remember seeing my Mother dance. I think... with Father... but it as fast paced, and amazing! And I want to dance like that. Maybe we both could learn from Father-"

"No way am I going near Henry. That man is scary..."

"He is not! He's the cuddliest and greatest Father ever! Or we can go to Tharja-"

"How about your Mother?"

"Mother doesn't remember any of the dances, Father is most likely to know."

"Uh, fine... I guess we can try and go to him to learn a few Plegian dances... are they really fast paced?"

"Yep, and so alive and full of energy, I feel breathless from just remembering."

Inigo smiled, "That sounds amazing."

"It was," Marc uttered, "it really was."

* * *

Robin frowned down at the table, Henry darkly grimacing beside her.

"Change it," he demanded.

"Henry," she started, only to get cut off.

"They wanted to learn to _dance_ Robby. _Dance!_ That sly lizard of a dancer wants to dance with my daughter-"

"I know," she grumbled, "just as the crows and wolves are getting friendlier with Severa..."

"Have them separated! Work with different people! Like Nah! Have Marc paired with Nah! Nowi is pretty cool, I think our daughters would get along great. And Owain with Morgan! They're buddies! But I don't want that _dancer_ and _mercenary_ working with our kids-"

"Henry," she cuts in, "I'm sorry to say that strategically, they work quite well together, all of them. Morgan and Marc are pretty stationed, and while they can do a lot with magic, they aren't as sharp or as fast as those two are when facing enemies with swords. Despite what Inigo thinks, he's pretty good, and he's been able to defend Marc well. Same for Severa with Morgan. Even more so since she _pays attention_. Morgan is strong, but he's easily distracted. He focuses more with Severa; Marc and Inigo also have been pretty helpful with each other. She trusts him to have her back, and morally, that trust has boosted Inigo's combat skills very well. I actually saw him approaching his father for training a few times."

Henry pouted, "I still don't like this. We just GOT them! And already their running off, falling in love, and then will be married and-"

"I know," Robin sighed patiently, glaring down at her board. She was so torn between her emotions and her logic. Logically they were the best matches. But personally, especially seeing how a few other kids were hooking up slightly, seeing her own starting to join them...

She just wasn't ready to see them married off.

Henry was right that they did just get them.

"We can only hope that it'll work out for the best," she said evenly, "and keep an eye out for them."

Henry grimaced. "Not till I talk to those two."

"Just make sure Cordelia and Olivia don't come after me."

They probably will though...

She could only hope she was mentally ready for it.

* * *

Henry woke up feeling quite hot. Cracking his red eyes open, he smiled when he noticed and saw his family all snuggled up against him, still sleeping deeply from where they lay.

He knew well enough that Morgan and Marc won't wake up long after him, but Rob, she'll try to sleep in as long as possible due to her bad habit of staying up late.

Perhaps he should do something about that...

He smiled when Robin nestled closer, her cool breathe fanning over his cheeks and easing away some of the heat that clouded around him. He nuzzled his nose against her, smiling. "Good morning," he whispered against her lips, and started to giggle when Marc twitched in her sleep and accidentally smacked her fist against his face, while Morgan nestled closer.

His family was just too cute~

There was no way he was going to die early in this lifetime and abandon them then.

He was going to keep his promise, and stay around for a _looooong_ while.


End file.
